


[Vid] Across the Universe

by Isagel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Queers in Space, Space Flight, Space Husbands, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: Paul Stamets, on and on, through space and time.





	[Vid] Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a Stamets vid to this song quite early in season 1, then had such conflicted feelings about the show after the season finale that I put it on ice for a while. When it came time to make a premiere vid for the VidUKon 2018 convention, though, there was only one thing I could imagine vidding, given how much this show and this character in particular came to mean to me in the past year. This vid is made with all the immense love I have for the character of Paul Stamets, all my feelings in a vid.

[A Star Trek Discovery fanvid — Across the Universe](https://vimeo.com/275926400) from [Isagel](https://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Music by The Beatles.

Further notes and song lyrics on [Dreamwidth](https://isagel.dreamwidth.org/323548.html).

Vid post on [tumblr](https://isagelcharles.tumblr.com/post/175055506343/a-star-trek-discovery-fanvid-across-the).

[ Download as .mp4](https://app.box.com/s/s0r1vcey46dehrk44bs2g0a0e1bl06i3)


End file.
